In the field of packaging hot carry-out food, such as pizza, a common goal has been to protect the food by maintaining a desirable high food-temperature and retaining the desirable characteristics and quality of the particular food, such as, in the case of pizza, a crispy crust. One particular problem is controlling the release of water vapor (steam) from the package without losing heat from the food. If the steam is not released from the package, it will generally condense within the package, eventually soaking the food item, and resulting in a loss of both product crispness (e.g., the pizza crust will become soggy) and product quality.
The prior art, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,559 to Bressi, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,060 to Faller and U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,326 to Deiger, has recognized the importance of preventing the build-up of steam within the package adjacent to the otherwise crispy food product. For the most part, the prior art relies on a combination of vents, formed within the walls of the package to release any steam from the food, and tabs which raise the food above a bottom surface of the package. Although these prior art methods and structures may be effective in removing steam from the package, they fail to maintain adequate food temperature. Too much convection within the package draws too much heat from the food, resulting in a cold, albeit crispy food product. Further, without adequate support a product, such as a pizza, may collapse, particularly when the crust becomes soggy.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a package for carry-out food which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.
It is another object of the invention to provide a package which prevents steam from condensing onto or within a food product, while maintaining a desirable food temperature.